


for seventy years and counting

by atropa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, OC Baby - Freeform, a little bokuroo if you squint, akisae hinted, another floof, domestic!tsukiyaci, it's 12.00 am i'm crying, sugakiyo and daiyui mentioned, the amount of tragically single characters is overwhelming, they're so precious shut up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei tahu jika hidup dengan seorang bayi itu tidak mudah. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka jika itu akan setidak mudah ini.</p><p>“Kei, ini giliranmu,” gumam Hitoka tanpa sadar dari tidur ketika suara tangisan dari lantai bawah masuk ke kamar mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for seventy years and counting

**Author's Note:**

> kira-kira saya pernah ngasal buat yang seperti ini di status fb
> 
> [Kei menatap pindaian USG di tangannya, menantikan perasaan yang sering orang katakan sebagai keajaiban, atau hal paling menakjubkan di dunia, atau sesuatu yang mampu mengubah semesta seorang pria itu datang.  
> Tapi nyatanya Kei hanya merasa gatal.  
> "Hitoka, kenapa bayi kita bentuknya kayak kentang?"  
> Di sebelahnya, Hitoka ingin menangis.]
> 
> terus tiba-tiba saja pengen bikin kelanjutannya, jadi saya bikin saja mumpung niat / eh
> 
> bisa dibilang ini adalah kelanjutan dari fic tsukiyachi saya yang "couldn't ask for more" tapi ini bisa dibaca secara sendiri, kok, enjoy~
> 
> dan selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan!
> 
>  
> 
> Haikyuu!! adalah milik Haruichi Furudate, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.

* * *

  **for seventy years and counting**

* * *

Kei tahu jika hidup dengan seorang bayi itu tidak mudah. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka jika itu akan _setidak_ mudah ini.

“Kei, ini giliranmu,” gumam Hitoka tanpa sadar dari tidur ketika suara tangisan dari lantai bawah masuk ke kamar mereka.

Ia menggeram dalam hati. Tidak mungkin Kei mau melakukan ini, ia baru bisa tidur tiga jam yang­—

Kei meliat kantung hitam di bawah mata Hitoka, dan ketetapan hatinya buyar.

Jam di dinding menyatakan ini pukul setengah lima pagi waktu Tokyo.

Ia menarik napas panjang, meraba-raba nakas dan menemukan kaca matanya sebelum mengenyampingkan selimut dan berjalan dengan grogi menyeberangi kamar menuju pintu. Matanya panas dan kepalanya berat akibat kurang tidur selama beberapa malam berturut-turut semenjak puteranya dan Hitoka demam. Normalnya Ichigo (jangan tanya Kei, Hitoka yang bersikeras menamai bayi mereka dengan nama itu karena ketika mengandung Hitoka _terobsesi_ dengan stroberi) adalah bayi yang tidak terlalu rewel, ia pernah sakit sebelum ini tetapi tidak terlalu memuntut perhatian seperti sekarang. Sudah dua kali Kei terbangun semenjak tengah malam oleh tangisan Ichigo.

“Aku datang,” katanya menguap sambil menggerutu ketika ia membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu kamar Ichigo. “Jangan bilang kalau popokmu perlu diganti, Stroberi. Aku baru saja—“

Ketika sampai di samping box bayi Ichigo, Kei tidak tahan untuk tidak mendengus geli.

Di tempat tidurnya, Ichigo berbaring menelungkup dan terlihat kesusahan untuk membalik tubuhnya karena sisi sebelahnya terhalang boneka kelinci kesayangannya (pemberian paman Bokuto, dan sampai sekarang Kei tidak mengerti mengapa puteranya sangat memuja rekan satu tim voli Kei di universitas).

“Jika kau tidak bisa berbalik ke sisi itu, cobalah sisi yang lain, Kentang. Apa kau yakin kau adalah anakku dan Hitoka? Mau tes DNA dengan si Udang?”

Ichigo menangis semakin keras.

Di lantai atas Kei mendengar Hitoka berteriak, “Jangan menjahili anakmu sendiri, Kei!”

Kei menghabiskan kegeliannya dalam beberapa kekehan pelan. “Oke, oke. Aku akan membantumu. Dunia memang kejam, Nak. Cobalah untuk terbiasa.”

Ketika Kei membaringkannya, putera berumur sepuluh bulannya berhenti menangis kemudian bangun dan duduk dengan usahanya sendiri. Ketika mendongak menatap Kei, matanya yang mewarisi Hitoka berbinar dan senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah gembulnya, menampakan gusi tanpa gigi dan lidah mungilnya bergerak bersama bibirnya yang membuka dan mengatup, menghasilkan suara berbunyi  “Pa pa!” yang bersemangat secara berulang-ulang.

Jika hatinya membuncah, Kei tidak menunjukkannya. Tidak akan pernah. Tidak peduli kepada siapa pun.

Kali ini Ichigo menggerakan kedua tangannya naik dan turun. Kei tahu artinya. Ia ingin Kei menggendongnya.

Satu sudut bibir Kei melengkung naik. “Tidak mau.”

Ichigo manyun, siap untuk menangis kembali.

“Aku tidak mau menggendongmu sebelum kita memeriksa suhu badanmu.” Kei membuka laci di sebelah box Ichigo dan menarik keluar sebuah termometer. Ia membungkuk dan mendekatkan termometer itu ke mulut Ichigo, tidak perlu bersusah payah sebelum puteranya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Bayi akan memasukan benda apa pun ke mulut dan tugas Kei hanyalah memastikan Ichigo supaya tidak menelan termometernya.

Suara bip terdengar dan Kei menarik termometer dari mulut Ichigo dengan hati-hati. 36,8˚C.

“Bagus sekali, lebih rendah dari tadi malam.” Ia mengacak rambut Ichigo yang sama berantakannya dengannya, kemudian menaruh termometernya kembali. “Tetapi walaupun begitu kita akan tetap mengunjungi paman Kuroo nanti kalau sudah terang. Dan jika ibumu tidak terlalu lelah kita bisa pergi ke taman bermain sesudahnya. Kita juga bisa mengajak paman Bokuto karena sekarang sedang libur pertengahan musim liga voli nasional. Bagaimana, kau senang?”

Ichigo menjadi semakin bersemangat ketika mendengar paman Bokutonya disebut.

“Kau lebih menyukainya daripada ayahmu sendiri, eh?”

Ichigo tersenyum. “Pa pa! Pa pa!”

Kei mengangkat ichigo dan menempatkannya di pinggangnya. “Kurasa aku lapar, dan kau tidak akan tidur dalam waktu dekat. Ayo cari cemilan dan nonton program tv pagi buta.”

Ichigo tertawa.

Ada sengatan menyenangkan (sedikit, hanya sedikit) dalam hatinya ketika ia menatap Ichigo saat itu, dan Ichigo balik menatapnya. “Kau benar-benar mirip ibumu, dan itu bagus. Jadinya Hitoka tidak perlu berurusan dengan dua orang sepertiku dalam hidupnya. Maksudku, dia sudah kecil, kita tidak mau membuatnya semakin menyusut, bukan?”

Ichigo tertawa lagi.

* * *

Kei terbangun karena cahaya matahari, atau bunyi ponselnya yang terus berdering, atau mungkin karena keduanya. Ia menggeliat di atas sofa, sebelah tangannya menjuntai ke lantai. Ia berusaha meraih Ichigo yang tertidur di dadanya ketika mereka menonton televisi fajar tadi, namun tidak menemukan apa pun di sana.

Hitoka pasti telah bangun dan memindahkan Ichi ke kamarnya.

Ia melirik jam dinding dekat jendela. Pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit.

Kei menguap, ponselnya berdering lagi.

Ia membuka kunci dan melihat banyak pemberitahuan dari aplikasi sosial media di layarnya.

Kei tidak menyukai ini.

 

 

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi** membagikan **foto-foto** **Tsukishima Akiteru.**

Angle foto-fotonya bagus sekali. Diambil pagi ini, kan? Nice job, **Tsukishima Hitoka.** Aku boleh minta yang sudah dicetak?  :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 **Tsukishima Akiteru** menambahkan 23 foto baru ke album **My Precious Family**

 **Tanaka Saeko** AKU BISA MATI SEKARANG DAN TIDAK MENYESAL KARENA HIDUPKU TELAH LENGKAP DAN BERARTI

[foto]

[foto]

[21+ foto]

 **Watari Shinji, Tendou Satori** dan 120 lainnya menyukai foto ini.

**Komentar:**

**Tanaka Saeko** Untuk seseorang yang didahului adiknya menikah dan berkeluarga kau sungguh sangat positif, **Tsukishima Akiteru.** BWAHAHAHAHAAH.

 **Azumane Asahi** D’aaawww

 **Hinata Shouyou** ADA DUA ASINSHIMA AKU TIDAK SANGGUP

 **Kageyama Tobio** Setidaknya setengahnya adalah Yachi, Hinata-boke!

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** Kageyama, tumben pintar.

 **Sugawara Koushi** [foto] Ayu-chan genap lima bulan hari ini TSUKISHIMA AYO JODOHKAN ANAK-ANAK KITA!

 **Sugawara Kiyoko** Tidak ada perjodohan hingga mereka berusia 18 tahun, Koushi.

 **Sawamura Daichi** ............ Sepertinya aku dan Yui harus berusaha lebih keras.

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** ^BAKDHKTKJSH LMAOOOOOOOO

 **Nishinoya Yuu** ^^MAU KUAJARI ‘ROLLING THUNDER’, DAICHI-SAN? ;))))))))))))))

 **Sawamura Daichi** Tidak perlu, Nishinoya. Daripada itu seharusnya kau berusaha lebih keras mencari istri. Tanaka juga.

 **Ennoshita Chikara** ^Nice kill, Daichi-san

 **Narita Kazuhito** ^^Nice kill tingkat superlatif

 **Kinoshita Hisashi Tanaka, Nishinoya,** don’t mind. Mou Ippon.

 **Ukai Keishin** NICE KARENA MELIHAT FOTO-FOTO INI SEKARANG IBUKU MENANGIS KARENA AKU BELUM MEMBERINYA CUCU! KENAPA JUGA DIA BISA BERTEMAN DENGAN KALIAN PARA BOCAH? DIA MAU MENGGENDONG BAYIKU? FINE, AKU AKAN MEMBERINYA BAYI. MEMBUAT BAYI TIDAK SUSAH.

 **Takeda Ittetsu** Ukai-kun, kurasa sebelum itu kau harus menikah dulu. Tetapi, Tsukishima-kun, Ichigo-kun cepat sekali pertumbuhannya, ya? Aku masih ingat ketika menggendong Ichigo-kun yang terasa begitu kecil di pangkuanku. Ia seperti bayi burung yang terlihat terlalu rapuh untuk disentuh. Tetapi setelah melihatnya sekarang aku tahu ia akan menumbuhkan sayap-sayap kuat yang akan membawanya terbang ke mana pun suatu hari nanti.

 **Takeda Ittetsu** Ma-maaf yang di atas itu lebay sekali!

 **Oikawa Tooru** SESEORANG TOLONG IKAT USHIWAKA SEBELUM DIA MENYURUH ICHI-CHAN DATANG KE SHIRATORIZAWA

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi** Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Oikawa. Dan namaku Ushijima. Tetapi kurasa akan bagus jika nantinya Ichigo bergabung dengan Shiratorizawa.

 **Oikawa Tooru:** ^GET LOST!

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** Nah, Ushiwaka-chan. Mini middle-blocker favoritku akan bersekolah di Tokyo jadi nantinya dia akan bergabung dengan Nekoma. Oh, jangan lupa hari ini kalian ada sesi denganku, ya? Aku ada di Rumah Sakit sampai jam dua siang.

 **Bokuto Koutarou** ICHI-CHAAAAAN HEY HEEY HEEEY  <3

 **Bokuto Koutarou** FUCK YOU KUROO! ICHI AKAN BERGABUNG DENGAN FUKURODANI! F-U-K-U-R-O-D-A-N-I-!

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** Bro, kita putus.

 **Bokuto Koutarou** Oke, Bro.

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** Bro ...

 **Bokuto Koutarou** Bro ...(2)

 **Kozume Kenma** Kenapa kalian seperti ini

 **Akaashi Keiji** Aku khawatir akan masa depan Ichigo-kun karena dia akan tumbuh dikelilingi orang-orang seperti ini. Tsukishima-kun, tolong berhati-hati.

 **Iwaizumi Hajime** Berhenti kelayapan, Kusokawa! Pacarmu tadi menelponku katanya dia akan memutuskanmu jika tidak segera menghubunginya. Jangan menangis kepadaku kalau nanti kau dicampakkan lagi.

 

Kei kurang tidur selama beberapa hari ini dan kepalanya berdenyut dan ia terlalu letih untuk bisa memberikan balasan cerdik, jadi ia hanya berbaring di sana dan membiarkan semuanya lewat dengan sendirinya. Walaupun begitu ia akan mengkonfrontasi kakaknya nanti.

“Oh, lihat, Papa sudah bangun!”

Kei memakai kaca matanya dan melirik pintu ruang keluarga, menemukan Ichigo di pangkuan Hitoka, keduanya sudah berpakaian rapi.

“Hitoka, aku tidak keberatan jika kau mengambil foto-fotoku dengan Ichigo tanpa seizinku,” Kei bangkit dan duduk. “Tetapi tolong, seperti yang sudah kukatakan berulang-ulang, jangan kirimkan kepada Akiteru. Aku mulai berpikir kalau tujuan sebenarnya kalian diciptakan adalah untuk berkonspirasi melawanku.”

Hitoka mengabaikannya seperti sedang mengibas lalat. “Kau harus mandi, Papa. Kita ada janji dengan Kuroo-san. Aku sudah membuat sarapan dan akan menghangatkan susu Ichigo dulu. Love youu~”

Kei memutar bola mata. Kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri dua orang bernasib sial yang harus terjebak selamanya dengannya.

Ia mencium pucuk kepala Ichigo sebelum mengecup ringan bibir Hitoka. “Selamat pagi, mohon kerja samanya selama tujuh puluh tahun ke depan, para Tsukishima,” katanya, kemudian meniti tangga dan menyasar kamar mandi mereka di lantai dua.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sebenernya yang wajib dibikin itu yang lain, sih, tetapi malah bikin ini orz
> 
> apa itu prioritas


End file.
